


Love In An Elevator

by lets_get_messi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bucky is totally Sugar Daddy material, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Steve, Stranger Sex, Tattoo Kink, Trapped In Elevator, Truth or Dare, it wouldn't be me writing a stucky fic if the title wasn't horrifically cheesy, steve is so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: “Sorry about the inconvenience gentlemen, we have alerted the maintenance staff of the problem and will alert the fire department immediately.” A friendly voice called out, so chipper and upbeat it was almost as though it was mocking them. Steve and the stranger stared at the intercom with a glare.Getting stuck in an elevator AU





	Love In An Elevator

Steve pressed the floor number he had memorized on his way out of Pierce's office. Even the thought of Alexander Pierce got under his skin, his boss positively terrified him and the last thing he wanted was to be in trouble with him so soon into his intern programme. He held the files close to his chest, replaying his work load over and over in his mind in making sure he was on point with his morning tasks.

Head down to the property law department to deposit the files. Back to the 48th floor. Then on to the copier room, print two copies of the Dawson Fraud case which needed to be on Peirce's assistant's desk by 3pm...

The soft lull of the elevator descending distracted him momentarily as it flashed with every passing level. It paused on 34th, the doors opening with a ping as a smartly dressed man stepped in with a nodding greeting toward Steve. The doors shut behind him, the sound of the mechanical whirring behind the mirrored walls filling the silence.

“Never seen you here before.” The stranger commented conversationally, Steve offering him a glance. They were stood a few feet apart, both facing the doors in true elevator etiquette.

“Yeah I'm an intern. I work for Pierce on the 48th floor.” Steve nodded, the guy interrupting the motion with a rather abrupt laugh.

“Tough break.” He said, and Steve most certainly matched his laughter in volume at that.

“I only started 3 days ago so thanks for putting the fear of God in me in a single comment.” He replied casually, the guy making a grimacing apologetic face in his direction. Steve followed the movement with a fondness that he totally shouldn't have had for a dude he'd literally just started speaking to.

“Sorry kid, I'm sure you'll be fine.” He held up an apologetic hand, the flash of a shining Rolex catching Steve's eye. Along with the rest of him really, he wasn't exactly the kind of guy to get lost in a crowd. He was the shimmering diamond amongst a collection of rocks, a glittering light in the darkness. He was effortlessly stunning. Enough so that Steve found it hard to look at him for too long.

He caught the major details about the guy though, like how smartly he was dressed, hair neatly combed back and gelled at the front. A crisp silver suit and glossy briefcase giving him the air of someone who was rather important. Steve mused internally over why such an attractive guy was working for a company like Pierce and Fury Law firm instead of modelling or filming or pornography...

“What do you do here?” Steve cut off his own thought process before his mind headed straight towards the gutter of smut and sin which would no doubt lead to the world’s most awkward boner in a confined area.

“Oh, you know, some boring nonsensical law shit.” The guy threw a dismissive hand in front of himself, long fingers wafting the air distractedly. Steve didn't consider for even a moment how far he'd let those fingers push up insid-.

“Sounds like you're very passionate about your job.” Steve joked, too enthusiastically as he cut his internal monologue short once again. The pair shared another short-lived bout of laughter the older man shrugging with notable confidence.

“When you've been here as long as I have you'll understand it.” He looked towards Steve then, the younger boy staring ahead as he felt eyes wondering over him. He tried not to think too much about why that were the case. He was rather awkward with his colleagues already and he knew they were all talking about him in the office. About how he looked too young, how he was in desperate need of a good meal; how he seemed too shy to possibly be serious about a job in the competitive field of Law.

Yeah, he was used to the stares and judgements since his first day. But most people didn't stare for quite as long as hot elevator guy.

Oh, is that what Steve was going to call him now?

The elevator shuddered with a screech then, the pair stumbling to grip the handlebars that lined the three walls in sleek silver. Steve stared with wide eyes as a red light started flashing beside the help button. His stomach plummeting regrettably as he swallowed.

He hoped the elevator was going to snap on its wires, throwing him to his death and just be done with it. At least that way he wouldn't be present for the no doubt meltdown of epic proportions from Alexander Pierce due to his files being undelivered.

“You've got to be fucking kiddin' me!” The hot elevator guy called out, voice bouncing off the walls causing Steve's panic to flow through his veins instead of blood. He was trying to absorb the serenity from his mother's yoga tapes, the ones that played whale noises or wind-chimes on repeat. But the more the guy tapped furiously at the buttons and to no avail; the more the whales were silenced with fishing nets and the wind-chimes lay dormant in the suffocating heat of a breeze-less afternoon.

“If you're about to tell me that we're trapped in here, just don't.” Steve said holding up a hand towards the older guy who was slumped beside the emergency stop box, pressing the button continuously.

“Ok then.” He said monotonously, dragging out the final note as he visibly stiffened as though in contemplation of their next option.

“Oh fuck. Pierce is going to kill me.” Steve whined, clutching the bridge of his nose as a headache thrummed behind his eyes. His contacts were drying out already. His glasses were in his backpack tucked safely under his desk upstairs.

Perfect.

“Fucking hell kid just calm your fucking shit ok?!” The guy snapped with an outburst of anxiety that Steve should have perhaps been expecting from the situation.

“Sorry about the inconvenience gentlemen, we have alerted the maintenance staff of the problem and will alert the fire department immediately.” A friendly voice called out, so chipper and upbeat it was almost as though it was mocking them. Steve and the stranger stared at the intercom with a glare.

The air was pregnant with the silence that lay in wake of the two of them lost in their own thoughts. Steve would prefer to not be able to think at all, at least then the internal breakdown of his future unemployment would stop.

“Well this is awkward.” The stranger said, depositing his briefcase into the corner of the room. Steve nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. His fingers curled tighter around the files in his hands toying with the corners as he considered just choking himself with them.

So then at least Pierce would know it was the stress of the job that killed him.

“I'll say.” Steve agreed, pointedly not looking at hot elevator guy's ass as he folded up his tight-fitting jacket beside his briefcase beneath the help box. He caught a sneaky glimpse of that divinely if not annoying peachy ass as he stretched back up and Steve put the weakness in his knees down to hysteria.

“Well, I'm Bucky Barnes.” The guy turned with a sigh, holding out those long fingers to Steve who smiled as sincerely as his panicking heart would allow.

“Steve Rogers.” He accepted the hand in his own, shaking it firmly and missing the heat from Bucky's hand as soon as he let go.

“Nice to meet you. Under such excellent circumstances as well!” The jovial tone he entered the elevator with was back and Steve found his shoulders relaxing at that thought, the air around him feeling less tense already.

“Couldn't agree more.”

“God it's getting hot in here.” Bucky complained adjusting his shirt collar.

“Totally refraining from making a Nelly reference right now.” Steve smirked, relaxing against one of the walls, feeling liberation beyond believe at the cool mirrored surface soothing his heated skin. Bucky snorted.

“Ah man, stuck in an elevator and now I got that song stuck in my head. Is that just the theme of the day?”

“God, I hope not.” Steve smiled, sighing in resignation before dumping the files neatly beside Bucky's belongings in the corner. The older guy was facing the corner of the room, checking through his smartphone whilst humming a tune. Steve wondered if it was a habit of his.

“As expected I have no signal in here, so I can't even tell my client, Tony that I can't make it to our 10 o'clock.”

“You got a meeting then?” Steve asked sympathetically, taking a seat against the sidewall and stretching his legs out in front of him. Bucky was looking at him now, perhaps agreeing with Steve's decision as he too sat against the wall he was stood against, their feet almost knocking in the middle of the confined space

“Yeah, I'm a divorce attorney. Been working on this particular agreement for almost a full year. Holding the meeting in the conference room on 17th floor. ”

“Well on the bright side, you're nearly there.” Steve added unhelpfully, throwing a flippant hand up towards the level indicator Bucky sucking in a loud breath before sighing.

“Yeah but not quite.”

“Well, I'm definitely going to get fired so erm-” Steve's thought process was lost suddenly in the swift motion of Bucky's deft fingers tugging at his tie's knot. The slim material fell apart in his hands ripping from his neck until he threw it to the side of the room where his jacket had been dismissed.

Steve's tongue got considerably thicker in his mouth upon watching Bucky unbutton his top few buttons of his crisp shirt, before making quick work of his shirt sleeves. He didn't expect to see some detailed ink drawings tattooed to his forearm. It looked rather odd to see on such a typical looking business man and it most definitely looked out of place on sun-kissed skin of a typical inner-city dweller.

“Steve?” Bucky asked with mild concern. The younger of the two shook himself from his reverie acutely aware that he was staring if the smirk on Bucky's flushed face was anything to go by. “Don't go zoning out on me now. How will I explain it to our bosses if a delicate little intern was found dead in the elevator I was trapped inside?”

“Yeah might not bode well to your office reputation.” He hated how strained his voice sounded and he hated how Bucky smiled like he knew why.

“Exactly, bare that in mind.” Bucky fucking winked and Steve kinda swallowed, shutting his eyes and resigning himself to the feeling of being utterly fucked.

*

“So we've spoken about high school, hometowns and Game of Thrones. And I am still bored!” Bucky laughed, elbows on his knees as he rolled his head back, hair falling from it’s gelled state. Steve followed the strand as it whisked against Bucky’s strong jaw and fuck, he’d never wanted to be a piece of hair so badly in all his life.

“Yeah you did look rather tired during my ramblings of Brienne of Tarth.” He replied, smiling as Bucky did.

“I'm just always going to be a Cersei guy I think! I got a thing for her evil ways.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“So, tell me Barnes, what'll make you satisfied during these dull times?” Steve said, head resting back against the cool mirror as Bucky sat in thought for a moment. His eyes lit up and Steve practically saw the metaphorical light bulb appear above his head.

“Truth or dare.” He waggled his eyebrows obscenely and suddenly Steve was transported back to being a 15 year old at a stupid house party. He rolled his eyes at the suggestion.

“Look, I could let the whole Star Wars obsession slide ok? But Truth or dare might be where I draw the line at acceptable lameness.”

“Hey! Just ten minutes ago you said my Storm trooper pop vinyl collection was cool! And also, you’re way lamer than me. End of discussion.” Bucky’s way of speaking was enough to make Steve laugh, he was effortlessly charming and endearing and his smile was pretty much the definition of timeless beauty and fuck. Was it possible to be whipped for a guy he barely knew? Steve sighed, pretty sure he couldn’t deny Bucky anything right at that moment.

“What so are we seriously playing truth or dare right now?” He asked, Bucky nodding with a winning smile.

“Sure, why not. It's been a few years since my last time and hey we're bored out our minds.” Bucky said with a casual shrug. Steve pouted in thought.

“Fair point, ok truth.”

“What made you apply to an intern programme that doesn't necessarily benefit you due to the excruciatingly terrible pay?” Bucky said, and Steve’s smile faded into another laugh that set them both off.

“Wow, you've been dying to ask me that since I told you I was an intern, haven't you?” He asked, enjoying the casual way Bucky seemed to shrug, pouting mockingly.

“I've had some time to mull it over.”

“Well, I need something that'll go well with my politics course when I start University in a few months.” He replied easily.

“Damn, you're only 18?” Bucky asked with a risen brow and Steve didn’t know why he was blushing or shaking his head so damn quickly.

“Nah I’m 19, just gotta get those work experience hours up.”

“Fair-point now ask me.” Bucky asked excitedly, which was definitely 100% adorable.

“Ok, truth or dare.”

“Truth.” Came Bucky’s response.

“Does your boss know about your rather absurd number of tattoos?” Steve bought his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth abusing the flesh as Bucky’s eyes followed the movement, tongue in his cheek as he pointed down towards his smooth arm.

“Absurd? That's like $2000 worth of absurdity.”

“Worth every penny.” Steve’s voice darkened a fraction and by the way their eyes connected for a beat too long in the silence that followed made Steve wonder if fucking a complete stranger during the first week of the internship of his lifetime was going to be a problem.

“Damn straight and let me tell you if Hill found out she would probably be less than pleased. So, truth or dare, kid?”

“Truth, how predictable of me.”

“I'll say. Alright, any tattoos of your own?”

“Yeah actually.” Steve said, revelling in the change of Bucky’s expression and hating the feeling of getting used to those blue eyes pinning him in place.

“Really, can I see?”

“Why not.” Steve commented with a shrug. He tugged his shirt from the waist of his trousers shucking it up to under his armpits and daring a glance towards Bucky to register his initial reaction. It didn't disappoint. Bucky's eyes were tracking over his torso, following the lines and ridges of his slim body, taking in the small inked birds settled on his ribcage before his eyes fixated upon the two black stars settled beneath protruding hipbones.

“Holy shit, Rogers. I was not expecting you to have any!” Bucky said, blowing air out his lips as he sat back against his side of the elevator.

“I'm kinda into tattoos.” Steve shrugged casually, smoothing down his shirt and making to adjust the sleeve, purposefully ignoring Bucky’s chuckle.

“And if the bird on your chest didn't tell me that, the suggestively placed stars did.” Steve looked up at that, finding his breath hitch at the way Bucky was now looking towards Steve’s hips.

“Truth or dare, Barnes?” Their eyes met once more, and the way Bucky smirked, well Steve could practically guess his next answer.

“Dare.”

“Ooh.” Steve mocked, quirking an eyebrow that Bucky reflected with a hint of challenge. Steve decided not to think too much about how the movement seemed to subconsciously cause Bucky's jaw to clench. Fuck. “Show me the rest of your tattoos.”

“It's the least I could do.” Bucky said with a vague hand gesture. He knelt up on his knees, eyes pinning Steve to the spot who stared right back. He made a point of keeping eye contact even as Bucky began to undo his belt. The sound of his zip undoing filled the small room, practically echoing off the walls as Steve just sat there wishing that they'd both run out of oxygen soon, so he wouldn't have to deal with whatever Bucky was preparing him to see. Soon enough he was pushing his clean-cut pants down his thighs. Steve swallowed, surfacing himself from the cerulean waves of Bucky's eyes and letting himself swim down the curved lines that made up his torso, his work shirt sticking to him through the elevator's humidity. He swam further down, grinding to a halt at the tight red underwear that Bucky was sporting.

Steve wanted to focus on the continuation of his sleeve tattoo work that made up his left thigh, a partial red-star obscured within the intricate patterns and shading, really, he did. But he couldn't draw his gaze away from the curve of a very obviously well-endowed cock that was sitting pretty in his underwear. Steve thought it was a crime that his briefs was so tight. That cock should be free. He wondered temporarily if there was some sort of dick helpline he could call in his efforts to free that god forsaken penis.

Soon enough Bucky was pulling up his trousers and Steve was snapped back to reality, an aroused flush colouring his cheekbones as he caught Bucky's eye again. He had a suddenly smug smirk etched across his own blushed face as he relaxed back against the mirror, trousers secured, and belt locked up safely once more. Fuck.

“Great, real- erm... Nice work.” Steve nodded, hooking his foot over his out-stretched ankle in hoping to catch his balls between his legs. He squeezed harder in punishment for popping a boner with a fellow colleague.

“Thanks kid.” Bucky's voice was dark, and Steve made a vague grunting snort noise that he hoped would pass as some kind of laugh as he covered his groin with a hopefully relaxed looking arm. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Are you hard, Steve?” What little air the was left in Steve’s lungs all came tumbling from his mouth and he stared at Bucky with his mouth falling slack.

“Excuse me, wow… That's well- isn't that horrendously inappropriate.” Steve's laughter petered out as Bucky stared at him, one eyebrow arched. His eyes fell towards a tongue dipping out from that sinfully plump mouth and drawing a wet line across a shimmering bottom lip. Steve gathered that it was a ploy to show Steve his tongue piercing, the bar skimming against his smirking mouth. Fucking Jesus Christ. Steve shrugged awkwardly. “Well, erm. That's not exactly helping my lack of boner.”

“Oh really?” Bucky asked in mock innocence, he titled his head back against the steaming up mirror surface, neck exposed to the fluorescent light overhead. Well, didn't that bead of sweat dripping down to his collarbone look like the most delicious thing Steve had ever seen. “Well sorry about that.” Bucky teased making Steve think that he wasn’t sorry in the slightest, his skilled fingers running through his hair and making a bee line for the next few of his shirt buttons on its way back to his lap.

Steve nearly died at the glimpse of script tattoo across his chest and a nipple piercing hiding behind that expensive shirt.

“Yeah erm. I'm kind of well...” Steve looked down at his lap, deciding that he should have perhaps opted for his pants that weren't quite so tight as his erection pressed obviously against the front. Bucky's eyes flicked down, drinking him in obscenely as he licked that lip again, the heel of his palm pressing down on his own cock. Steve was intimidated by how much harder the idea of Bucky's dick made him.

“Truth or dare, kid?” Fuck his voice was thick with arousal and it made every hair on Steve’s body stand on end. 

“Dare.” Steve whispered darkly for the first time in their sordid little game, Bucky visibly exhaling as he sucked in that lip behind his straight teeth.

“Show me your cock.” Bucky said popping open his own belt as he sat slouched against the wall. He looked utterly fucked already, gaze glossy as his skin shimmered with a damp arousal, large cock tenting the front of his slacks. Steve was on his knees almost instantly, gaze pinned on Bucky who just stared back. Steve undid his belt, pushing down his pants to his knees, revealing his slim legs and his tenting boxer shorts.

The heated air in the room left goose-bumps across his exposed skin. Bucky was staring at his boxers, anticipation smothering the air of them like a third presence.

Steve, with a newly built up confidence and with slow deliberation pushed down his boxer shorts, his cock springing free from its confinements. Bucky moaned aloud, a tremendously obscene noise that matched the hitch of Steve's breath as he instinctively wrapped his hand around the base of his dick. He had never really considered his dick size before, never had a chance to think of it but with Bucky looking up at him from his position across the elevator, Steve kneeling between the legs of a guy who was staring at Steve's dick like it looked fit to snap a table in half, well it’s safe to say he felt a little bit light-headed at the praise.

“Damn boy.” Bucky said breathless as he stared at Steve's cock like it was doing tricks. Steve couldn't help but feel his confidence soar at that idea. No one had ever looked at Steve Rogers like that. Sure, he'd fucked before, but quick and awkward fumbles with girls who always seemed to be severely underwhelmed with the turn of events. Still, they counted. But Bucky. Fuck, Bucky was looking at him like he wanted to swallow him whole and only stop until there was nothing left but the memory of who Steven Grant Rogers had been.

He couldn't wait for that.

“Truth or dare?” Steve asked with a grin, tilting his head back to look at the older man down his nose. Bucky chuckled, dirtily.

“Dare, Rogers.”

“Put your hands on me.” Steve ordered, and Bucky practically growled as he lunged forwards curling a fist around Steve's slim tie and dragging him down to his level. Their lips met in a clash of far too much teeth and far too much tongue.

They kissed with reckless abandon, Steve letting shaking fingers free one of his legs from his underwear and trousers. He guided the fabrics over his pointing shoe, internally cursing at them fitting his frame so damn well. He eventually freed himself kneeling back between Bucky's legs who was moaning so fucking sweetly Steve couldn't refrain from weaving spidery fingers through those gelled dark strands, the other hand flat against the steamed-up mirror.

Jesus, how was it possible that Bucky's hands were everywhere? His fingers had somehow managed to rip Steve's tie off; opened his shirt buttons and had pushed his shirt off his torso, nails dragging down ribs before scratching along the flesh of his hipbones.

Steve gasped into the kiss, cock twitching as Bucky's thumbs toyed through the golden curls of his pubic hair, teasing closer and closer to the neglected weight between his thighs. Bucky grunted, hands pushing down forcefully at Steve's lower back.

The younger boy falling onto his lap inelegantly. They both collectively hissed as their cocks brushed. Steve breaking the kiss to stare down at Bucky's tenting trousers. They came to a silent agreement, the pair working together to undo Bucky’s leather belt, tugging down the zip and waistband of his underwear. They worked his pants and underwear down his thighs before Steve pressed down, grinding their cocks together. Bucky moaned, head snapping back against the mirror as his hands thread through Steve's damp hair. He tugged at the strands, the burning sensation against his scalp urging on his hips that rolled his hot length against Bucky's somewhat larger model.

Holy shit, understatement. Steve tried to block out the part of his mind that sang Nicki Minaj lyrics into the white noise that had taken over his mind when his frantic heartbeat gave up all together. Bucky's cock was big. Annoyingly so, Steve didn't know if he wanted to weep with gratitude, thanks or jealousy. Either way he held onto the hand rail either side of Bucky's face riding his lap with fervour that Bucky met with the snapping of his hips.

Steve's cock was leaking beads of pre-come down his shaft as it eagerly matched Bucky's the slickness adding a delicious friction to their movements that showed no sign of relenting. Not even as Bucky's fingers fisted on the back of Steve's open shirt, his head lunging forwards to suck a small nipple into a hardened nub. Steve growled out at the feeling of a cool metal tongue bar flicking at his nipple He hit the mirrored wall with a forceful palm as their hips continued their rhythm, Bucky's one hand winding down Steve's curved spine. He followed the drops of sweat down his back and to the swell of his ass.

Steve knew what Bucky was suggesting as he teased a finger down between the fleshy mound of his ass. He gripped Bucky's wrist withdrawing the hand with speed. Bucky stared at him, apology thick on his tongue. It melted away into a slack-mouthed whine as Steve bought Bucky's index finger in-between his lips, sucking on the digit before guiding it back to his ass. He shut his eyes at the feeling of Bucky's fingertip toying with his entrance. Steve felt his orgasm creeping up on him and he used the feeling as a distraction, letting his hand wrap around their erections and jerking them off to the rhythm their hips had set up.

The sudden contact must have spurred Bucky on who slipped up into Steve to the first joint of his finger. Steve pushed back on the familiar burn, the feeling of being stretched open coupled with the slick heat of Bucky's cock against his, sending him light-headed and he was pretty sure if Bucky wasn't holding him steady he'd fall back. Bucky was back on his chest, licking across the wing details of the bird tattoo before nibbling lightly at his nipple.

“More. More, god damn it.” Steve begged, hips snapping with determination against Bucky who complied pushing up to the knuckle inside the younger boy. Steve's fist worked for him, pumping their cocks to the point of no return.

He began chanting Bucky's name, his voice echoing off the elevator walls, practically rocking with their combined movements. He snapped his head to the side, watching a reflection of the scene, Bucky's eyes on his in the mirror. It was glazed over with steam, but he could see Bucky's cheeks red and sweat-shimmered, matching his own. Their hair were complete messes, falling from their once perfected styles as they continued to move.

Steve's orgasm crashed over him, clawing up his chest and falling into the space around them in the sound of a guttural moan. Bucky followed suit, the pair riding out their orgasms whilst staring at their mirrored counter-parts.

Steve watched as he spurted come all over the lap of the guy he'd met earlier that day. He felt Bucky's come fall in drops against his abdomen. He hadn't realised he'd been muttering expletives as the world came back into focus and the only thing that could be heard was the consistent intervals of the quiet emergency beep working as a metronome for their frantic breaths.

“Well.” Bucky eventually said, Steve snapping his eyes down to meet the gaze of Bucky who smirked devilishly. Steve chuckled, ducking back in for a kiss that Bucky met with equal enthusiasm.

They pulled apart as Steve collapsed into the middle of the elevator, knees clicking audibly as he groaned.

“Man, when I got in this elevator the plan was to spend a few minutes going up to the property department to drop off those files.” He threw a flippant hand towards the pile of his belongings in the corner beside Bucky's briefcase and neatly folded jacket. Bucky didn't even bother looking over as he stared at Steve with a lazy smile. “And now I'm covered in someone else’s come. And mine, is this mine or yours?”

“Why don't you give it a taste and see.” Bucky quipped the pair sharing a brief laugh as they busied wiping themselves up with whatever they could. Bucky was using some tissue found folded in his back pocket whilst Steve resorted to the inside of his jacket.

It was going straight to the dry cleaners on the weekend. They dressed in silence, rising on shaky legs as they smoothed down creased clothes and haywire hair. Steve had so much he wanted to say, but seriously what could possibly be said?

Hey, man thanks for dry humping me to pass the time? Hey, nice dick mind if I touch it again sometime? Woah, crazy fucking times, right? 

He finally finished knotting his tie with shaking hands before he caught Bucky staring at him in the mirror, stood fully clothed behind him. He turned, the taller man advancing with a slow step towards him.

“So, elevators huh?” Bucky whispered into the newly closed in space between them, Steve laughing as two arms snaked around his waist, Steve’s own rising to rest against the damp nape of Bucky’s neck.

“How was that somehow more awkward than what I was planning on saying?” Steve joked, Bucky nudging his nose along Steve’s jawline, a blush settling high on his cheeks.

“And what was you planning on saying?”

“Nice weather, don't you think?” Steve laughed as Bucky threaded his fingers together just above the curve of Steve’s ass.

“You're a puzzle aren't you, Rogers?” Bucky whispered, and Steve didn't exactly know what to say to that as the older man swooped down, the pair joining for a languid kiss. It was cut short by the crackle of the speaker from the side of the room. The pair repelled at the speed of light, eyeing the radio like it was Pierce himself who'd just walked in.

“We apologise again for the wait, gentlemen. The firemen have had difficulty locating exactly where you’re stuck in the elevator shaft, but they’re on the floor nearest to you now. Just step back from the door and respond to their voices as loud as you can.” The woman's voice was different from the girl who spoke to them earlier Steve wondering briefly what the time was. Bucky nodded looking at Steve with a smile that the blonde-haired boy felt was just meant for him despite the distance between them feeling out of place now.

The pair looked back at the radio as it seemed the woman in response let out an awkward cough.

“One of you better have a lot of money by the way.” Bucky and Steve exchanged quizzical glances as a rather unprofessional giggle resounded into the small space. “Because you're gonna have to bribe the living daylights out of the security office.” She laughed once more before the radio fell silent. Steve and Bucky's eyes both rolling up to the CCTV camera in the corner of the room, it's red light flashing with a certain mocking towards the shocked duo.

“Awesome.” Bucky muttered awkwardly waving towards the camera as Steve tried to suppress his laughter.

“Well, looks like I've kick started my porn career sooner than I intended.” Steve said, as the pair snickered, Bucky throwing an arm across Steve's shoulders to bury his face in the juncture of his neck.

“Least you have a fall back if Pierce does fire your ass.”

“I resent that.” Steve mumbled as he curled an arm around Bucky's waist pulling the laughing man closer.

The pair stayed like that, arms around one another until a voice shouted out for them beyond the metal doors that had trapped them for hours, Steve wondering if Bucky would agree for going out for a coffee with him. 

After their trip to the security office of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed drop me a comment or a kudos so I know whether or not to keep writing these AUs!
> 
> If you wanna check out my other Stucky AUs just check my works on here! <3
> 
> Thanks again beauties!


End file.
